Demographics of North America
'Languages ' The languages most widely used in North America are English , the Spanish and the French . The term Anglo-America is sometimes used to refer to the anglophone countries of the American continent. The term Latin America refers to the area of America where Romance languages (derived from Latin ) predominate. Both terms can be used for the North American continent. *The English language, though not official, is the common language of the United States . It is the majority language of the two co-official languages in Canada . It is also the official language of the islands Bermuda , which are a British dependency. *The Spanish language, though not official, is the national language in August of Mexico according to the General Law of Linguistic Rights of the country and is the second most spoken language in the United States. Mexico has the largest Spanish-speaking population in the world and the United States' second. 9 10 11 12 13 14 *The French language has historically played an important role in North America and remains present in several regions. In Canadais the official language and spoken in the province of Quebec , as well as being one of the two official in the province of New Brunswick . Off the coast of Newfoundland , the islands of St. Pierre and Miquelon are French dependencies, and in the state ofLouisiana (southern U.S. ) small communities bilingual (English and French) are. *The Greenlandic language since June of 2009 is the only official language of Greenland , an autonomous country in the Kingdom of Denmark , besides being the most spoken language in the territory. *The Danish language, is spoken in Greenland without being official, is used in administrative matters and a European minority. Although they have lost a large number of indigenous languages from the European conquest , over 250 indigenous languages are still spoken mainly in Mexico and the United States. In Mexico, some 60 indigenous languages are recognized as co-official national languages are recognized. In the U.S. and Canada, indigenous languages have no official recognition, and most of them are endangered languages . As for the non-native languages of North America, the English , the French and Spanish , have official recognition. Also in the U.S. there is a large immigrant communities who continue to use their native languages. 'Population' In the list of cities in North America than one million inhabitants in 2010 according to the official census of Mexico and the United States and 2011 for Canada isDemographically, the subcontinent is racially and ethnically diverse. The three main ethnic groups are mestizos, blacks and whites. There are significant minority of Amerindians and people from Asia . The most populous country in North America is the United States , with over 315 million people. The second most populous country is Mexico , with a population of over 115 million people. Canada ranks third, with over 33 million inhabitants. Human Development Index for 2013 North American countries: 19 #United States 0.937 ( Very High ). #Canada 0.911 ( Very High ). #Mexico 0.775 ( High ). Category:North America